Transformers : Human's life
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Sam invite chez lui une amie d'enfance pour une semaine. Pendant ce temps : interdiction de faire appel à lui du coté du NEST ! Alors pourquoi Bumblebee vient-il le chercher à 6h du matin ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Oh, il n'a pas idée...
1. Prélude

Oyé oyé, brave gens ! Bienvenue dans ma modeste fic qui se passe entre le deuxième et le troisième film.

Ici, nous allons retrouver Shale Aveungrade, une jeune fille qui n'a pas idée du nombre de problème dans lequel elle va tomber sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'ai remarqué qu'énormément de fic parlait de cousine, alors j'ai fait dans l'innovation et je tiens à vous dire que Shale est une ancienne voisine de Sam qui n'a rien à voir avec sa famille !

Je peux aussi affirmer que cette fic est partis sur une idée un peu comique que je ne dévoilerais pas ici pour ne pas gâcher mes effets par la suite. Je peux juste dire que "Transformers : Human's life" est une histoire que tout le monde peut lire et -j'espère- apprécier !

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture, mais avant cela, une courte page de publicité :

"_Transformers Prime, LA nouvelle série Transformers à voir si vous avez aimé les films ! Que l'anglais ne vous rebute pas, même avec un niveau 6ème on arrive à comprendre l'histoire ! Oui, car Transformers Prime à beau avoir des graphismes surprenant et des personnages magnifiques calqués sur les films, elle pourrait ne jamais paraître en France. Alors laissez-vous tenter et allez jetez un coup d'œil sur youtube : "Transformers Prime épisode 1" et regardez les belles images qui s'offre à vous ! Les expressions sont des plus réalistes et l'on retrouve Optimus et Megatron dans une guerre contre l'Energon Noir, source d'énergie crée par le sang de la plus malfaisante de toutes les entités : Unicron ! Transformers Prime, votre nouvelle série, à voire et revoir sur Youtube !"_

**============================ TRANSFORMERS ============================**

_- - - - - - - Human's life - - - - - - - _

1er Eclat : PRELUDE

* * *

><p>La maison des Witwiki était en pleine effervescence. La cause n'était pas extraterrestre où d'un tout autre mobile fantastique, non, cette fois, un problème des plus normal se posait : une amie de Sam venait passer la semaine chez lui.<p>

Une amie qui était son ancienne voisine d'en face, mais qui avait déménagé suite au renvoie de son Père. La jeune fille avait deux ans de moins que Sam, mais tous deux s'étaient toujours entendu à merveille. Ne s'étant pas revus depuis plusieurs années, Sam avait dû céder aux demandes de Shale et la laissé le revoir pendant sept jours.

Une vieille Renault R18 au teint vert sapin était stationner devant la demeure Witwiki, son coffre ouvert maintenant vide n'avait toujours pas été refermé.

Son propriétaire était assied sur le siège conducteur, un homme d'âge mur qui avait une main sur le volant et l'autre posé sur le rebord de la portière, là où la fenêtre avait été préalablement baissée. Il fallait préciser que l'été avait pris place avec le soleil qui l'accompagnait.

Comme le modèle automobile dans lequel suait le Père était quelque peu dépassé, la climatisation peinait et les quatre fenêtres ouvertes ne faisaient que véhiculer de l'air chaud en contraste avec l'atmosphère cuisant de la Renault.

L'homme déjà peu enthousiaste de s'attarder dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait son échec financier avait en plus la chaleur à supporter.

Mais que faisait donc sa femme ?

Elle n'avait pas tant de choses à raconter à ces Witwiki ! Une famille qu'ils avaient connus uniquement parce que les deux enfants s'étaient lié d'amitié et qui -il se l'était laissé entendre dire- avait certain problème avec le gouvernement.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vu sa femme ressortir de la maison, il l'accosta immédiatement.

-Christine ! Alors, on y va ?

Celle-ci continua sa marche vers la voiture et balaya sa question d'un bref geste de la main en lui répondant : « Oui, oui. J'amène à Shale son manteau et je reviens. »

Le Père de famille poussa un profond soupir en suivant les gesticulations de sa femme dans le rétroviseur central. Celle-ci avait passé la tête dans le coffre et se redressa quelques secondes après avec la veste de leur fille dans les mains.

Christine repartit aussi vite que lui permettait ses talons dans la maison des Witwiki et retrouva la fraicheur de l'habitation avec joie.

Des paquetages étaient entreposés dans l'entrée et toute la famille avait été mise à contribution pour les montés à l'étage. Aussi, se fut un Ron tout rouge qui redescendit pesamment les marches pour accueillir Christine.

-Ah, Christine ! Vous aviez oubliez quelque chose ?

La mère sourit exagérément à son ancien voisin en montrant le vêtement qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Je voulais juste…

-Ah ! Merci de me l'avoir apporté, Maman !

Cette exclamation venue de l'escalier fut accompagné d'un éboulement de pas qui fondit sur Christine.

La Mère de famille regarda sa fille venir la délesté du blouson de Skye blanc qu'elle tenait dans les mains et dû la retenir pour ne pas la voire galoper de nouveaux dans sa chambre.

-Hep, hep, hep ! Attends deux secondes, jeune fille !

Shale se retourna, une moue boudeuse marquant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je veux que tu sois polis avec les Witwiki qui ont eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir sous leur toit pendant une semaine. Rappel-toi de bien te laver les dents, de ne pas te…

-Maman, soupira Shale en roulant des yeux, je sais me tenir !

Christine sourit, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescente sous les protestations de celle-ci.

-Je le sais bien, va. Allez, fais moi un bisou et dis-moi au revoir.

-Aurevoir, dit platoniquement Shale en collant un bref bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

Aussitôt fait, elle repartit à l'étage en s'excusant pour avoir faillit bousculer Judith qui utilisait les escaliers en sens inverse.

-Cette maison est devenue un vrai camp de vacance, s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie en finissant de descendre les escaliers. Ah ! Christine ! Vous nous quittez déjà ?

-Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine, essaya de positiver la femme.

-Bon, et bien bon voyage (elle fit la bise à Christine) et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre fille n'a rien à craindre ici ! Et puis Sam à une petite amie super canon, alors aucun risque que ces deux là fricotent ensemble !

-C'est ça, la coupa Ron en allant à son tour faire la bise à Christine, et faite attention en rentrant !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Yvan est bon conducteur, sourit-elle en passant le perron de la porte.

D'en haut, Shale entendit sa Mère échanger encore quelques Aurevoir avant de distinguer le claquement de la porte.

-Yes ! Elle est partit !

Sam, assied sur son lit, regarda la jeune fille devant lui entamé une drôle de danse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es si contente ? Tu t'es brouillée avec ta mère ?

Shale finit sa danse les deux doigts pointé sur Sam comme deux pistolets.

-Ce sont les œufs, qui se brouillent ! Moi, je suis juste super contente de ne plus avoir mes parents sur le dos pour qu'on se retrouve une semaine, toi et moi, à parler de tout ce temps qui nous à séparer !

Puis elle se laissa tomber à coté de Sam en rebondissant deux fois sur le matelas.

-Et je veux que tu me présente à tous tes copains ! Je suis célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça dure !

-Ok, t'es venu ici que pour voir de nouveaux mecs ?

-Oh, arrête. Je voulais surtout te voir, évidemment, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aimerais faire de nouvelles rencontres !

-C'est ça…

Sam dévisagea son ancienne voisine tout en riant avec elle.

Elle avait grandit.

Son visage s'était amincit, ses cheveux châtains clairs s'était lissés mais en revanche, ses yeux bleu restaient les mêmes. C'était le plus fascinant, chez elle. Il se souvenait surtout de sa voisine pour ses yeux gris-bleu qui lui donnait un regard transperçant.

Un regard comme nul autre.

Une palmier lui était fait derrière la tête avec une pince et une mèche châtain de relevée. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, tombant sur un pull de laine nuage qui lui descendant jusqu'au cuisse et s'accordait avec le gris de ses yeux.

Sam se rappelait que la jeune fille avait toujours froid mais supportait très bien la chaleur. Quand il était rentré dans sa chambre pour la première fois, il se souvenait avoir dû la convaincre d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

Elle avait un certain charme, à sa manière.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que les dernières affaires furent rangées. Shale avait été installé avec un matelas dans une chambre d'ami, juste en face de la chambre de Sam.

Le repas fut bon : Judith était une bonne cuisinière.

Shale raconta ce qu'elle était devenue, dans quel lycée elle était entrée ainsi que ce que ses parents faisaient pour se débrouiller dans le travail.

Une fois un yaourt engloutit, les deux jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Sam pour programmer le planning du lendemain. Comme promis, Sam irait faire visiter le quartier à son amie en passant par tous les beaux mecs de sa classe.

-Et toi, la fac ? S'intéressa soudain Shale en regardant attentivement son interlocuteur.

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Bof, moyen. C'est bien, mais il y a des gens vraiment chelous, là-bas.

-Du genre ?

-Bah… tu crois aux extraterrestres ?

Shale pouffa.

-Y'en a qui y croient encore à la fac ?

-Ouais. Et dure comme fer !

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur, puis Shale se déplaça et alla coller son front à la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit.

En face, elle pouvait voire son ancienne maison.

Elle se souvenait de toute les bonnes choses ainsi que de toutes les mauvaises qu'elle avait put vivre entre ces murs. Plus de mauvaise que de bonne, selon ses parents, sinon ils ne seraient pas partis.

Shale se demandait maintenant quel genre de personnage habitait cette maison. C'est en glissant son regard sur le jardin d'en face qu'elle aperçu une moto qui stationnait devant la cloture des voisins.

Une belle moto, qui plus est.

Une Yamaha R1 bleu nuit, presque noire, surlignée de quelques customs dorée. Le genre de véhicule à ne pas laissée ainsi sans attache, à la vue de n'importe qui.

Son propriétaire devait être particulièrement confiant ou totalement idiot. A moins que la moto soit en vente. Si telle était le cas, Shale était preneuse ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait d'une moto ! Elle ne savait peut-être pas encore en conduire, mais ça viendrait...

Abandonnant le deux roues du regard, la jeune fille regarda de nouveaux les petites fenêtres ainsi que le toit ardoise de la maison.

C'était mélancolique et ça lui rappelait pleins de bons souvenirs passé dans cette habitation ou même sur le trottoir, dans la rue, ou dans ce jardin qui n'avait pas encore ces dalle et cette fontaine à l'époque.

Ni ce garage bricolé, d'ailleurs…

-Tu as une voiture ? Demanda Shale, un poil étonnée.

-Non, s'empressa de répondre Sam ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son amie.

-Il y a un garage dans le jardin, et je sais que tu en as un autre intégré à la maison ou il y a la voiture de ton père.

Sam la rejoignit à la fenêtre, comme pour venir voire cette chose non identifié qui trônait dans son jardin.

-Ah, ça ! Dit-il en regardant les planches de bois réunis entres elles. C'est pas un garage, ça ! C'est une sorte de… débarras. On range un peu n'importe quoi, là-dedans. C'est le bazar.

-Ah, fit Shale, moyennement convaincue. T'as l'heure ?

Sam eu le réflexe de se regarder les poignets avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un radioréveil sur sa table de nuit. Il plissa les yeux avant de déclarer : « 23 heures 45 ».

-Bon, bah je vais aller dormir, annonça la jeune fille. Je commence à fatiguée un peu.

-C'est le voyage qui à dû t'épuiser, diagnostiqua Sam.

Shale acquiesça de la tête.

-Oui. Et puis il faut que je puisse me lever si je veux voire tous ceux que tu as à me présenter, demain !

Après quelques bises et de « bonnes nuits » échangés, Shale disparut derrière la porte en laissant Sam seul dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. Il ne l'avait pas avoué, mais lui aussi était crevé.

Il avait dû penser à tout pour recevoir Shale dans les conditions les plus « normales » possibles.

Bumblebee n'était plus dans ce qu'il avait dissimulé sous le nom de « débarras », Sam lui avait dit de retrouver les autres Autobots au NEST. Il avait par la même occasion dit à Bee de délivrer un message : il était en pause pendant une semaine, interdiction de faire appel à lui ou de le déranger pendant sept jours.

Il espérait de tout cœur que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il pourrait lui-même profiter de cette semaine pour vivre une vie normale d'adolescent avec une amie d'enfance.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui, mais surtout pour Shale. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer pourquoi il était ami avec des robots de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Sam retira difficilement son haut, abandonnant l'idée de faire de même pour le bas et se mis sous sa couette en chaussette et jeans.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, emmené par la fatigue de cette première journée.

* * *

><p>1er Eclat : PRELUDE - <em>Fin<em>


	2. Métempsycose

2ème Eclat : METEMPSYCOSE

* * *

><p>Sam était en train de se battre contre un serpent qui menaçait le château de carte qu'il était sensé ne pas faire tomber quand un bruit le réveilla.<p>

Il sentit son rêve s'effacer en faisant place à son oreiller et à sa couette.

Hein ? Son lit ? Et le serpent ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette alarme assourdissante ?

Oscillant entre le pays des songes et le monde réel, Sam ordonna instinctivement à sa main d'aller s'abattre sur son réveil.

Mais même après plusieurs tentatives, le bruit continuait toujours de se faire entendre. Ses yeux finirent par s'entrouvrirent difficilement et la lumière rouge de son radioréveil lui apparut floue. Après quelques battements de paupières, il put voir que les tâches de lumières devant lui prenaient forme.

Quand Sam put correctement lire l'heure, il plissa les yeux en se relevant légèrement de sur son oreiller. Quoi ? 6 heures 21 ? Arf… mais c'était bien trop tôt pour qu'il ait eu la bêtise de programmer son alarme à cette heure là. Mais alors…

Le bruit lui agressait toujours les oreilles. Sam grommela quelque chose qui était plus proche du gémissement animal que d'un quelconque rictus humain et rabattu sa couette sur sa tête.

Le bruit s'arrêta. Tant mieux ! Mais avec ce dérangement, il aurait surement du mal à se rendormir.

Sam se sentait pourtant doucement replongé dans le domaine des rêves quand une lumière le dérangea. Quoi ? C'était déjà le matin ?… Non, la lumière douce et apaisante du soleil en train de se lever ne pouvait être assez forte pour traverser l'épaisseur de sa couette.

La lumière de sa chambre, peut-être ?

Sam repoussa sa literie et plissa aussitôt les yeux en se protégeant d'une main de cette puissante lumière blanche. La lumière de la lampe suspendue au plafond de sa chambre n'était pas aussi vive.

Sam croyait être braqué par un projecteur de police, comme dans ces séries où le prisonnier ce fait piégé par le faisceau des hélicoptères alors qu'il vient tout juste de s'évader.

On éteignit cette lumière agressive et Sam dû encore attendre quelques secondes avant d'habituer ces yeux à ces changements rapides de luminosité.

Il baissa sa main et regarda d'où venait cette luminescence. Au fond de lui, il était pris d'un gros, mais alors très gros doute.

Car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui puisse lui braquer un projecteur en pleine figure à 6 heures 21 du matin.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il vit les yeux bleus de Bumblebee derrière sa fenêtre.

-Bee ?

Encore un peu hagard après ce réveil brutal, Sam sortit de son lit pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre.

L'Autobot se tenait devant lui, et le jeune homme était encore trop endormit pour remarquer l'intense détresse qui agitait son ami.

-Bee, j'avais dit quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

-Sam, c'est important, avoua le robot avec quelques cliquetis mécanique dans la voix.

-Je m'en fiche, que ce soit important, dit l'adolescent en baillant. Tu as des militaires, des hommes politiques et des robots géants avec toi. Je pense ne pas t'être indispensable pendant sept petits jours.

-Il faut que tu viennes, insista Bumblebee. C'est vraiment _très_ important.

Sam, qui sortait enfin des dernières bribes de son sommeil, remarqua alors les yeux apitoyant de sa voiture ainsi que son air abattu qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bumblebee le regarda tristement, toute la peine du monde dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête. Il se transforma alors en voiture, et Sam du se pencher au-dessus de sa fenêtre pour voir la Camaro jaune qui stationnait maintenant près de la fontaine de son jardin.

-Je préfère que tu le vois par toi-même, lui dit sa voiture en ouvrant la portière conducteur.

Bumblebee avait réussit à l'inquiéter.

Sam enfila son Tee-shirt d'hier en ayant plus qu'à chausser une paire de basket qui trainait près de sa porte pour sortir de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible.

Il passa devant la chambre de Shale sur la pointe des pieds et descendit les escaliers en se faisait le plus léger possible. Une fois dans le salon, Sam contourna la table dans le noir en se prenant une chaise mais réussit à atteindre la sortie sans d'autre encombres.

Il ouvrit la porte en faisant tourner la clé dans son verrou et accueillit la fraicheur de la nuit avec un frissonnement. Il aurait dû enfiler un pull. Tant pis.

Grimpant le plus vite possible dans la Camaro, la portière se referma sur lui et la voiture démarra presque silencieusement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda sérieusement Sam en regardant le volant devant lui tourner pour rejoindre la route.

La voiture n'émit aucun son et quitta le jardin pour s'engager sur le goudron de la rue. Sam espérait ne pas croiser de patrouilles de police car son ami faisait monter la flèche de son compteur de vitesse en laissant le 50 bien loin derrière.

-C'est en rapport avec quelqu'un que je connais ? S'enquit Sam en ne supportant pas ce suspens angoissant auquel le soumettait Bumblebee.

-Met ta ceinture, lui répondit le robot.

Sam poussa un soupir avant de s'attacher. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Ce qui s'était passé était surement très grave, sinon, il ne voyait aucune raison de le déranger à cette heure-ci pendant un séjour dont-il avait dit ne pas être de service.

De plus, il reconnaissait cette route. C'était celle du NEST.

Alors quelque chose en rapport avec la guerre contre les Decepticons avait dû avoir lieu. Une nouvelle alarmante, sans doute. Peut-être la découverte d'un plan ennemis le concernant, ou visant quelque chose d'encore plus important.

Après avoir échafaudé quelques théories plus ou moins crédible, Sam ne se rendit compte de son arrivé que lorsque Bumblebee s'arrêta devant un imposant grillage surveiller de quatre gardes en uniforme militaire.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers l'auto et se baissa au niveau de la fenêtre. Lui et Sam se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis l'homme en costume se redressa et hocha la tête. Ses soldats s'écartèrent et le grillage s'ouvrit.

Bumblebee avança et pénétra dans les quartiers de l'organisation sous l'œil attentif des projecteurs.

Sam regarda les grands bâtiments de béton avec inquiétude.

La nuit, les lumières blafardes de l'extérieur les rendaient encore plus lugubre que de jour.

Il était souvent venu ici, mais venir dans cet endroit avec une certaine peur au ventre renforçait ses inquiétudes.

Finalement, Bumblebee longea plusieurs portes de garage mécanisé et s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et la Camaro jaune y entra.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait non pas un espace de quelques mètres carré que l'on aurait put appeler garage mais une immense salle que Sam se souvenait avoir déjà visité. Seulement, il n'y était pas entré de la même manière.

Les murs et le plafond étaient blancs, comme fait de plastique.

En revanche, les diverses machines et autres équipements tranchait sur le décor de part leur couleur noir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de ce que pouvait voire Sam.

Seul les Autobot et quelques personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, lui tournant le dos. Ils semblaient regarder quelque chose que la corpulence des robots ne lui permettait pas de distinguer.

La portière de la Camaro s'ouvrit, et Sam put descendre de la voiture avant que celle-ci ne redevienne un robot de six mètres de haut.

La transformation de Bumblebee parut attirer l'attention de certains membres présents dans la salle qui se retournèrent.

Sam put voir le Colonel Lennox ainsi qu'Epps et deux hommes en costume cravate dont-il ignorait l'identité. Les Autobot n'avaient pas réagis. Ils semblaient immobiles.

Bumblebee se dirigea vers ses compagnons dans un silence de mort. Sam avança à son tour, encouragé par Lenox qui vient à sa rencontre alors qu'il était à mi-chemin.

L'adolescent vit Bumblebee arrivé à la hauteur de Ratchet, et ce dernier posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune soldat. Mais enfin, que ce passait-il, ici ?

-Sam, tu es venu, lui dit Lennox en lui mettant les deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, avoua l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le colonel eu la même réaction que Bumblebee, il baissa la tête, puis la releva avec l'air déterminer et franc qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il donnait des ordres à ses troupes.

-Sam, ce que tu vas voir est dure à accepter, mais sache que nous n'avons pas put faire autrement. Vient.

Et Lenox donna une tape dans le cou de Sam avant de repartir près des autres. Le jeune homme le suivit prudemment. Il ne voulait même plus chercher à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrières ces hommes.

Il était plutôt dans le stress de l'attente.

Il remarqua néanmoins que si presque personne n'était présent sur le sol de cette salle, les balcons qui faisaient le tour de la pièce étaient remplis de monde.

Sam ne les avaient pas remarqué de part leur silence, mais tout le personnel avait dû se réunir ici.

Il arriva bientôt au niveau des autres. Epps le salua d'un sourire et s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser voir le centre de toutes les attentions.

Sam se faufila entre lui et le Colonel Lennox pour enfin découvrir la cause de sa convocation.

Il en resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait allongé le corps robotique meurtrit, salit, coupé et affreusement amoché d'Optimus Prime.

Sa carrosserie avait prit de salles coups, déformés par endroit et quelques morceaux lui manquait même au niveau de son bras gauche et de ses jambes. Son torse était ouvert, mais pas une seule étincelle n'y brillait. La tête du chef Autobot tournée vers les hommes et les robots qui lui faisaient face, Sam put voir que ses yeux bleus ne luisaient plus.

Il était comme vide. Comme si Optimus était partit.

Sam comprenait que ce n'était pas qu'une image, qu'il était vraiment partit et que ce qu'il voyait là n'était qu'un cadavre métallique. Mais au fond de lui, il refusait de le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Lui ? Le grand Optimus Prime ? Mort ? Encore ?

De tous, Sam aurait crut que ce serait lui le dernier à tomber au combat. Et on lui présentait ainsi, dans un si piteux état… c'était cruel.

Soudain, quelqu'un attira son attention.

Il ne l'avait pas vu car il se détachait de la ligne que formait les autres, mais c'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en uniforme militaire qui avait les deux mains dans le dos et qui regardait tout aussi gravement la dépouille d'Optimus.

Il s'adressa soudain au monde d'une voix grave et juste que Sam avait entendu dans la bouche de beaucoup de politicien lors de leur campagne.

Mais un plus résonnait dans la voix de cet homme, comme la sonorité d'un lourd vécu.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez tombez, dit-il en restant dos tourné. Optimus Prime est mort, mais maintenant, je suis là pour prendre sa place et vous guider. Je reprendrais la direction des Autobot en tant qu'humain, afin de ne pas laisser un trouble venir s'insinuer dans nos rangs à cause de la perte d'un chef.

Sam fut choqué par le discours de cet homme, mais plus encore parce que personne ne réagissait.

Robot comme humain, aucuns n'avait bougé le petit doigt.

Pourtant, il n'était pas idiot : cet homme venait de revendiquer la place d'Optimus devant sa dépouille !

-Comment osez-vous ! Hurla Sam.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui, beaucoup étaient surprises car n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du jeune garçon, d'autre scandalisés.

-Sam, lui souffla Lennox sur le ton du reproche.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les poings serré de haine et de rancœur envers cet imbécile qui se croyait déjà chef. L'imbécile en question se retourna lentement et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il identifia l'auteur de cette interruption.

-Sam ?

L'adolescent ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi cet inconnu connaissait son nom. Il s'en fichait. Il savait juste que ce que cet homme était en train de faire était ignoble.

Il aurait craché sur le cadavre d'Optimus qu'il n'aurait pas fait pire.

De plus, on ne pouvait pas se prétendre chef de robots de six mètres de haut comme ça, en débarquant de nulle part avec une petite vingtaine d'année et un uniforme militaire.

-Comment osez-vous dire que vous prendrez la place d'Optimus alors qu'il est devant vous, ici, mort ! Optimus est irremplaçable ! Il le sera toujours ! Si vous croyez pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville, vous vous trompez ! Vous vous trompez même lourdement !

Sam était tellement furieux qu'il ne sentit par la main de Lennox lui serré l'épaule en l'invitant à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se calmer.

Cet homme avait du lui faire accepter la mort d'Optimus à une telle vitesse qu'il ressentait douleur, tristesse, et autant de sentiments qui venait intensifier sa haine.

-Sam, calme-toi et laisse moi t'expliquer, lui dit cet inconnu en s'avançant vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas d'explication ! Beugla Sam.

Et il envoya un crochet du droit dans le maxillaire de ce chef autoproclamé dès qu'il fut à porté.

Celui-ci tourna le buste sous le choc mais ne répondit rien. Il se redressa lentement, portant une main à sa joue.

Sam se sentait trembler, il serra les dents mais cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler.

Son visage crispé en un rictus de douleur profonde, il donna un nouveau coup de poing à son vis-à-vis. Il fallait qu'il déverse sa fureur et toute sa douleur sur quelqu'un s'il ne voulait pas exploser.

-Sam, arrête ! Lui ordonna Lennox.

Mais Sam n'écoutait plus rien, il se précipita sur l'homme devant lui en le ruant de coup.

Epps et le colonel se précipitèrent pour détacher les deux hommes dont un ne répondait pas, mais ce fut Bumblebee qui coupa court à la bagarre. Il prit Sam par son Tee-shirt et l'éleva dans les airs.

-Aaarh ! Laisse-moi ! Hurla Sam en faisant des mouliné dans le vide.

Mais Bumblebee ne lâcha pas prise et laissa Sam s'épuiser jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se laisse pendre au bout de ses doigts. D'en haut, il pouvait voir Lenox et Epps aider cet homme détestable à se relever en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

-Vous acceptez qu'Optimus puisse être remplacé ? Vous acceptez qu'on oublie sa mort et que ce gus prenne la relève ? Je vous hais tous ! Cria Sam.

-Ça suffit, Sam !

Pour le coup, le jeune ado en perdit ses mots.

C'était la première fois que Bumblebee employait un ton si dure avec lui. Pourquoi tous semblaient jurer allégeance à cet homme ? Quel miracle avait-il put accomplir pour mériter une quelconque reconnaissance ?

-Relâche-le, Bumblebee, ordonna le pseudo chef en s'essuyant la joue.

Le robot s'exécuta, ce qui mit Sam encore de plus méchante humeur.

Une fois reposé par terre, l'adolescent ne fondit pas sur ce remplaçant en chef mais se retourna pour dévisager sa voiture.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui obéis ?

Bumblebee le regarda, une peine dissimulé dans les yeux.

-Il est notre chef, lui dit-t-il.

-Ton chef ? Non ! Ton chef s'appel Optimus Prime, et même mort, je suis sûr qu'il reste pour toi ton supérieur !

Bumblebee ignora Sam et leva la tête pour regarder cet inconnu d'un air désolé.

-Mes excuses, j'aurais dû le lui expliquer. Mais je pensais que vous auriez voulut le faire vous-même.

L'homme en uniforme sourit à Bumblebee.

-Tu n'as pas d'excuses à fournir. Sam, pourrais-tu nous suivre s'il te plait ?

L'adolescent accepta de bouger seulement parce que Lennox avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider.

Il délaissa la salle qui avait une ambiance de funérailles en tournant le dos au corps vide d'Optimus. Il pénétra dans un couloir aux murs blanc et moquette grise, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simplement moderne.

Après quelques détours dans des salles vides de mondes, Lennox les emmena dans un bureau où il alluma la lumière. La pièce donnait sur le dehors, où il faisait toujours nuit.

Sam avait remarqué que ce n'était pas ce prétendu chef qui les avaient conduits ici, mais le colonel. Alors on se prétendait chef mais on ne savait même pas encore se repérer dans les locaux du NEST ?

Pff, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Comment tout le monde pouvait faire confiance à cet inconnu venu de nulle part ?

Lenox alla prendre le siège derrière le bureau et le mis avec les deux autres disposé devant le meuble.

Les trois personnes s'assirent donc en ronds, Sam fixant l'ex-chef d'un œil noir, celui-ci regardait Lennox, attendant que le colonel prenne la parole et Lenox surveillant Sam du coin de l'œil, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

-Bien, commença donc le colonel. Sam, tout ce qu'on va te dire est la stricte et pure vérité. Il faut que tu nous croies sur parole.

-Vous, je vous crois, dit-il en ne détachant pas son regard meurtrier de l'homme assied plus à sa gauche.

-Bon, alors tout d'abord, j'imagine que tu as pu constater par toi-même qu'Optimus Prime n'était plus avec nous.

Sam détourna enfin les yeux pour regarder Lennox. Il hocha gravement la tête.

-Il était partit en patrouille avec Ironhide et Ratchet dans la mine désaffecté de Santiago car une forte quantité d'Energon avait été repéré par là-bas, lui expliqua Lennox.

-Mais c'était un piège, interviens le militaire. Il n'y avait pas d'Energon. Juste une bombe à détection morphogénique. Bloqué entres les murs de la mine, il était évident que les Autobot ne pourraient pas ressortir à temps pour échapper à la déflagration de la bombe.

-Optimus s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses troupes, reprit Lennox. Il a fait rempart de son corps pour bloquer l'explosion de la bombe et laissé le temps aux autres de s'enfuir.

Nous sommes revenus sur place quelques instants après pour lui venir en aide, mais nous l'avons retrouvé dans le même état que tu l'a vu il y a quelques minutes.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux suite à cette déclaration. Sam avait le visage fermé, faisant face à l'inéluctable vérité. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit trois ans de plus.

Puis il se gratta le front du pouce en soupirant.

-Vous avez essayez d'utiliser la matrice sur lui ? Elle a bien marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Lennox lui eu un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous comptons faire. Mais vois-tu, le corps d'Optimus est pour le moment beaucoup trop salement amoché pour lui permettre de revivre. C'est tout du moins ce que dit Ratchet. Il nous faut donc le réparer avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

-D'accord, acquiesça Sam. Une fois réparé, on tentera de le faire revivre avec la matrice. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut transférer son rôle de chef à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année sourit en voyant Sam le dévisagé.

-Sais-tu que cet incident s'est passé il y a de ça deux mois ?

Sam plissa les yeux, puis chercha de l'aide auprès de Lennox pour qu'il lui confirme ces propos. Le colonel paressait ennuyé mais ne put qu'hocher affirmativement de la tête.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai sut que maintenant ? A six heures du matin ?

-Parce que c'est exactement à trois heures de ce même matin que nous avons réussit l'impossible, lui répondit le militaire en se penchant vers Sam.

Devant les sourcils arqués de l'adolescent, l'homme continua.

« Nous avons réussit à faire entrer en symbiose l'esprit d'un individu avec le cryptage holographique des conteneurs du Spark d'Optimus Prime. Après quelques changements ADN sur le sujet en concordance avec l'esprit du chef Autobot et l'implantation des fichiers sources à l'intérieur d'un conteneur artificiel placé sur le néocortex, nous sommes arrivé à remplacer la mémoire du sujet par les… »

-En trois mots, ça donne quoi, coupa Sam qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux déblatérations de ce petit chef.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas te le faire en trois mots, mais je peux être plus simple, accorda-t-il. Nous avons convertit la mémoire d'Optimus Prime en impulsions électrique pour l'insufflé à un sujet consentant. En fait, c'est comme si… nous avions transféré l'esprit d'Optimus Prime dans un être humain.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est possible, ça ?

-Apparemment, sourit Lennox. Car ça a marché ! Devine qui se trouve devant toi.

Sam ne compris pas, puis il eu une illumination et dévisagea la personne assise sur sa gauche avec la plus grande attention. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à son physique jusqu'à là, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait, son visage lui semblait familier.

Un menton plutôt carré, un nez droit, des yeux bleu électrique qui propageait un regard franc, juste, et des cheveux noirs irisés de reflets bleu métallique.

Les yeux de Sam s'exorbitèrent.

-Optimus ?

* * *

><p>2ème Eclat : METEMPSYCOSE - <em>Fin<em>

_Métempsycose : doctrine selon laquelle l'âme peut se réincarner après la mort dans un autre humain, un animal ou un végétal. _


	3. Incorporation

3ème Eclat : INCORPORATION

* * *

><p>Sam avait discuté pendant un long moment avec Lenox et cet Optimus humanoïde. Tout le monde était d'accord sur un point : il fallait cacher Optimus. Personne ne devait savoir que sous les traits de ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus se trouvait le chef d'une dynastie de Prime. Car si le fait qu'Optimus puisse communiquer avec ses troupes avait un avantage pour leur moral et leur efficacité au combat, cela ne rendait pas leur chef plus fort pour autant. Sous cette apparence, Optimus était faible.<p>

La bombe qui attendait les Autobot dans la mine était d'une technologie Cybertronienne, autrement dit, les Decepticons avaient dû tendre un piège à leurs ennemis et regarder de loin les trois Autobot rentrer dans leur souricière. Logiquement, ils avaient dû constater que seulement deux d'entre eux avaient réussi à s'échapper et s'ils s'étaient attarder, ils avaient aussi put voir la dépouille d'Optimus en sortir. Pour Mégatron, Optimus Prime était mort. Et pendant qu'il fêtait ça avec ses sbires, Optimus vivait en tant qu'être humain. Il était évident que si Mégatron apprenait que son ennemi juré était encore en vie sous une autre forme, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le tué. Autrement dit, Optimus avait besoin d'une couverture en béton.

Une fiche d'identité ainsi qu'un parcours scolaire allant de la primaire jusqu'aux grandes écoles lui avait été construit. Il s'appelait Emrick Spart, avait 24 ans et était nouvel employé dans l'organisation du NEST en tant que soldat sous les ordres du colonel Lennox. Pas de femmes ni d'enfants, un casier judiciaire blanc comme neige, un profil psychique banal et un quotidien ordinaire.

Le seul problème était le logement.

Et pour ça, Lennox ainsi qu'Optimus avaient été incorruptible : la meilleur des couvertures restait la maison Witwiki.

Sauf que Sam avait longtemps tergiversé sur le fait qu'il accueillait en ce moment une amie, qu'il n'avait plus de chambre de libres et qu'Optimus allait susciter une certaine méfiance de la part de ses parents.

-C'est vrai, je peux pas te ramener chez moi sans une bonne raison, essaya d'argumenter Sam, je ne ramène pas des gars de vingt ans chez moi comme ça, sans aucun prétexte.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est un soldat du NEST qui doit te protéger de nuit, para Lennox.

-Oui, mais et Shale ?

-Je peux très bien faire l'humain ordinaire, avoua le chef Autobot en le fixant de ses yeux étrangement bleus.

-Sam, écoute, il n'y a pas meilleur couverture pour Optimus, lui dit Lennox. Il ne sait pas conduire de voiture : c'est Bumblebee qui fera les trajets d'ici à chez toi. C'est ta propre voiture, donc aucun problème sur le fait que tu puisses lui prêter et comme ça, cela permettra à Optimus d'être avec un garde du corps nuit et jours.

Sam soupira. Il était vrai que vu comme ça, Emrick Spart avait une couverture parfaite avec un robot géant sous la main si quelque chose dérapait.

Mais c'était tout de même comique : une voiture qui ne pouvait pas conduire de voiture… enfin, plutôt un camion dans le cas présent.

Alors malgré lui, Sam fut forcé d'accepter.

Il se retrouva au petit matin devant chez lui, au volant de sa Camaro avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coté passager.

Et oui… car ils étaient Dimanche. Le Dimanche voulait que les soldats et les officiers rentrent chez eux se reposer. Seuls les grades importants étaient restés au NEST, et Lennox en faisait malheureusement partit. Sam avait reçut des consignes claires et précises : ne laisser Optimus sortir de chez lui sous aucun prétexte. Oui…enfin, il se voyait mal tenir tête à Prime si jamais celui-ci voudrait gouter l'air frais.

Derrière son volant, Sam regarda sa maison avec l'inquiétude mélangé à l'appréhension du moment où il devrait poser le pied dedans. A cette heure ci, ses parents devaient préparer le petit déjeuner en bas. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'aient pas eu la bonne idée de venir le voir dans sa chambre avant de commencer à beurrer leurs tartines.

Prudemment, Sam s'engagea sur le trottoir en dirigeant sa Camaro vers le garage aménagé de planches en bois. Il descendit de l'auto pour ouvrir ce qui faisait office de porte et remonta à l'intérieur du véhicule plus pour les regards éventuels du voisinage que pour appuyer sur une pédale. Bumblebee le fit de lui-même et retrouva l'espace confiné de ce petit garage. L'Autobot coupa le contact, et le calme fut. Optimus ne dit rien, regardant la décoration peu organisé de cet endroit en silence. Sam imaginait ce qu'allait être la réaction de son Père et sa Mère, répétant une plaidoirie dans sa tête comme un acteur l'aurais fait juste avant d'entrer sur scène.

-Le plus dure, ça va être ma mère, prévint soudain Sam.

Optimus tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ta mère ?

-Ouais. C'est une hystérique qui va vouloir te faire passer trente-six tests avant de t'autoriser à t'asseoir à table.

-Je vois…

Sam se décida et ouvrit la porte de voiture pour en descendre.

-Surtout, reste naturel, lui recommanda-t-il en claquant sa portière pendant qu'Optimus sortait à son tour de la Camaro.

Il avait quitté son uniforme militaire pour enfiler un blue jeans avec une paire de basket blanche et portait un Tee-shirt noir avec une chaine d'argent autour du cou. Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais à la lueur du soleil filtré par les carreaux salle du garage, il pouvait discerner une barbe naissante sur les joues du jeune homme. Les premiers rayons faisaient apparaitre le teint bleuté métallique de ses cheveux par endroit en fonction de ses mouvements et ses yeux d'un bleu irréel semblaient être deux morceaux de ciel. Plutôt pas mal…

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de ce joyeux bazar en laissant Bumblebee derrière eux, Sam posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il savait qui ce cachait derrière ce masque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si jeune ?

-Comment ?

-Tu as une apparence humaine très jeune, répéta Sam en poussant la porte pour permettre à Optimus de sortir. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit un homme un peu plus âgé ? Tu aurais été plus crédible.

Sam disait ça, mais l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés faisait néanmoins une tête de plus que lui. Optimus eu un pauvre sourire.

-J'ai posé la même question peu avant ton arrivé. Ils m'ont répondu que les cellules d'un jeune adulte était propice à ce genre d'expérience : ayant juste finis de grandir et de se stabiliser mais pas encore en train de se dégrader.

-Ah…

C'est tout ce que Sam pouvait répondre. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très caller en la matière. Mais autre chose d'autrement plus grave qu'une question de cellules sortit soudain de la maison pour accourir vers eux.

Une robe de chambre blanche noué autour de la taille, des chaussons en fourrure aux pieds, les cheveux dépeignés, Judith accourait vers eux en faisant de grands gestes.

-Sam ! Sammy ! Mais que fais-tu dehors ? Ou étais-tu passé ? Et qui est cette personne avec toi ?

Sam jeta un bref coup d'œil à Optimus qui semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller : pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude, juste une légère surprise de voire arriver cette femme débraillé.

-C'est un… soldat du NEST, se rappela Sam juste à temps pour être crédible.

Judith plaça ses deux poings sur ses côtes.

-Un soldat de cette foutue organisation ? Il n'est même pas en uniforme ! Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un de ces jeunes que l'on voit tout le temps coucher sur leur bagnole à faire des courses pour attirer les filles ! Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait embarquer ? Il parait qu'ils vendent même des trucs louches aux nouveaux, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis emmené Shale dans des trucs pareilles, je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Samuel. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Sam fronça ses sourcils.

-Shale ? Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas à la maison ?

-Non, avoua Judith. J'ai été dans sa chambre ce matin mais il n'y avait personne. Comme tu étais aussi absent, je me doutais bien que vous étiez partit faire une virée comme tous ces jeunes qui se croient tout permis sans leurs parents ! C'est ce garçon qui vous à convaincu de le suivre ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus grand qu'il faut te laisser impressionner, Sam !

-Maman, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, essaya de la raisonner Sam. Ce jeune homme est tout à fait respectable. Il m'a emmené au NEST pour une affaire très urgente et là, il m'a ramené. D'accord ?

-Très bien, qu'il reparte dans ce cas.

Sam fit un silence de quelques seconde, conscient qu'il allait devoir être très prudent avec ce qu'il allait dire. Sa mère ne semblait déjà pas beaucoup apprécier Optimus.

-Cet homme s'appel Emrick Spart, commença calmement Sam. Il est chargé de me surveiller pendant un certain temps.

-Te surveiller, comment ça te surveiller ? S'exclama Judith. Toi qui te pleins toujours que nous sommes tout le temps sur ton dos, voilà que tu ramène un garçon de je ne sais où pour qu'il te surveille ?

-Maman, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne doit pas me surveiller pour m'empêcher de faire des trucs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il doit me protéger.

-Te protéger ? Lança Judith d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oui.

-Te protéger de quoi ?

Sam eu un blanc, ouvrant la bouche sans avoir les pensées qui auraient dû guider ses mots.

A sa surprise, ce fut la voix grave d'Optimus qui répondit à sa place.

-Je me dois de préserver votre fils de toute attaque portant atteinte à sa protection et je ferais évidemment de même pour tous ceux qui habitent cette maison, chère madame.

Et Emrick finit son discours dans une courbette des plus distingué.

La manière de parler ainsi que la voix de ténor d'Optimus avaient statufié Judith. Celle-ci le regardait comme s'il venait d'apparaitre devant son nez. Puis elle se ressaisit et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors, vous êtes garde-du-corps, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Vous êtes très perspicace, madame, la complimenta Optimus dans un sourire charmeur.

Judith eu un rire bête, puis lui fit un geste de la main avant de déclarer :

-Appelez-moi Judith, voyons ! Si nous devons habitez ensemble, autant s'appelez par nos prénoms ! Quel est le votre, déjà ?

-Emrick, lui répondit Optimus dans une nouvelle courbette. Emrick Spart.

-Emrick, répéta béatement Judith.

Puis la Mère de famille parut se reprendre en captant le regard blasé de son fils.

-Hurm, très bien, Emrick, je vais voir où vous pourrez vous installez !

-Merci beaucoup, Judith.

C'est dans un nouveau rire bête que la Mère de Sam rentra dans la maison, la fugue de son fils apparemment complètement oublié.

Sam regarda Optimus, tourna la tête vers la porte où était rentré sa Mère puis reviens fixer l'homme à ses cotés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sam.

Optimus le regarda, le même sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-Je suis gentil avec ta Mère, tu m'as bien dit qu'il serait difficile de l'approcher. Moi, elle m'a l'air toute à fait charmante.

-Je t'ai dit d'être polie, pas de flirter avec elle, se fâcha Sam.

-Je ne flirtais pas, dit Optimus le plus sincèrement du monde. Où voudrais-tu que ça me mène ?

-Vers des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Des ennuis qui s'appels Papa !

Optimus ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'était ce genre d'ennuis.

Après un court silence où le robot sentait que Sam était encore en train de ressasser son excès de politesse avec sa mère, il préféra engager la conversation avant que Sam ne vienne lui remettre son erreur devant le nez.

-Donc c'est Shale qu'elle s'appelle, ton amie de passage ? Ce souvient soudain Emrick en ayant utilisé la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais, il va falloir que tu…

Un éclair illumina soudain le regard de l'adolescent.

-Attends, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils, Maman ne vient pas de dire que Shale n'était pas dans la maison ?

-Elle aurait dû s'y trouvé ? Demanda Optimus.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû. Elle aurait dû être dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Elle dormait lorsque je suis parti. Enfin, je crois… De toute façon, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'en aller.

Prime regardait Sam s'enliser dans l'inquiétude quand un ronronnement familier se fit entendre. Il se retourna vers ce son caverneux de moteur qui se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un véhicule rouler au pas sur le trottoir.

Une moto Yamaha R1 d'un bleu presque noirs surligné de dorée venait de s'arrêter devant les deux jeunes hommes, une jeune fille assise sur la selle de cette animale robotique les regardait. Elle n'avait ni casque ni gant, pas même un manteau adapté au véhicule qu'elle conduisait. Ses cheveux châtains étaient dépeignés et ses yeux bleu gris portaient des cernes prononcés. Un pull de laine gris l'habillait et seul un blouson de Skye blanc l'avait protégé contre la force du vent. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, comme hagarde, et son regard vide était braqué sur Sam.

Celui-ci se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce que lui voulait cette fille avant de la reconnaitre.

-Sh-shale ? Bégaya-t-il sous la surprise.

La jeune fille eu un pauvre sourire qui mis un peu de lumière sur son visage si terne.

-Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai fait une petite virée sans avoir put te prévenir.

Puis elle descendit de sa moto en gardant les deux mains sur le guidon.

-J'ai vu cette moto en face et je n'ai pas put résister à la tentation de l'essayer, expliqua-t-elle. Un vrai bolide !

-M-mais les clés étaient dessus ? La moto n'était pas attachée ? Tu sais conduire ? Et où es-tu allé à cette heure-là ? Je m'inquiétais ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Décréta Sam en allant crescendo.

Shale fit mine de se protéger de cette avalanche de question.

-Hé ! Doucement ! Cette moto était là, toute seule, sans personne pour la montée, alors je l'ai essayée, c'est tout. A mon avis, elle n'appartient à personne. Je pourrais peut-être la garder, non ?

Sam leva un sourcil.

-A personne ? Répéta-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Tu pense sérieusement qu'une moto arrive par hasard sur le trottoir, en attente d'un passager ?

Optimus eu un imperceptible froncement de sourcils et glissa discrètement son regard vers cette moto. De par ce qu'il connaissait de la race humaine, il trouvait en effet cet évènement étrange. De plus, il ressentait de mauvaise vibration s'émaner de ce véhicule. Ce n'était pourtant pas un Autobot, encore moins un Decepticon : il l'aurait tout de suite sut.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Quelque chose clochait…

L'impression qu'on le fixait le prit soudain, et il détourna son regard de la moto pour tomber sur sa passagère. Les deux grands yeux bleus-gris de la jeune fille le dévisageait avec étonnement. Cette expression qui s'étalait sur les têtes de tous les humains qu'il avait croisés en tant que robot de dix mètres de haut lui fit un instant douté de son humanité. Mais quand un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune fille, Optimus se rasséréna.

-Oh, mais tu ne m'as pas présentée, Sam ! Dit Shale en retrouvant son éblouissant éclat malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Sam avait l'esprit bien trop centré sur la balade nocturne de son amie pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.

Puis c'est en tournant la tête vers l'homme qu'elle regardait avec admiration qu'il se rappela avoir le chef Autobot à ses cotés.

La supercherie semblait bien marcher, Shale ne voyait devant elle qu'un beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

Peut-être un peu trop beau, d'ailleurs…

-Ah, oui, voici Emrick, dit Sam en montrant Optimus de la main. Emrick, Shale. Shale, Emrick.

Le dénommé Emrick tendis une main amicale à la jeune fille qui la serra dans un grand sourire. Mais à peine eut-elle entrée en contact avec ce soldat que son sourire s'effaça. Optimus remarqua le changement d'humeur que cette fille essayait de cacher en relevant les coins de ses lèvres. Il fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait sut juste en lui serrant la main que…

Non, c'était impossible.

-Heu… je…vous êtes de la famille à Sam ? Demanda Shale en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Oh, je t'en pris, tu peux me tutoyer, dit-il dans un sourire franc en voulant paraître le plus aimable possible. Et non, je ne suis pas de la famille. Je suis ici pour assurer la protection de ton ami.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'intéressa-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu es garde-du-corps ?

-Je travaille au NES. Je suis un nouveau soldat qui a pour mission de protéger Sam et son entourage. C'est pour cela que je resterais avec lui pendant quelque temps. Je suis désolé, Sam m'a dit que tu étais là pour une semaine, je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

-Oh, mais tu ne nous gêne pas ! Le rassura Shale. Mais…euh… pourquoi Sam aurait-il besoin de la protection d'un soldat ?

Encore un point noir sur lequel il n'avait pas réfléchit. Sam s'empressa de trouver quelque chose de crédible pour combler ce défaut scénaristique.

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, mais il y a peu j'ai été agressé par… une bande de délinquants, dit Sam en pensant à quel point il aurait réellement aimé être embêté par des jeunes à capuches plutôt que des robots géants de dix mètres de hauts.

-Et tu as un soldat détaché rien que pour te protéger ? C'est la classe ! S'enthousiasma Shale. Bon, je vais mettre la moto dans ton débarras pour que quelqu'un d'autre n'ai pas la même idée que moi.

Et sans que Sam n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Shale ouvrit la porte du garage pour y découvrir la magnifique Camaro sportive rangé à l'intérieur.

-Pas un garage, hein ? Lui rappela sarcastiquement Shale.

Elle ne fit pas d'autres remarques et avança pour ranger la moto bleu nuit dans le peu d'espace que lui offrait encore cet endroit. Une fois mise sur béquille entre le mur de bois et la portière de la Camaro, Shale referma la porte de ce garage et rejoignit Sam.

-Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… bah… t'a mangé ? Lui demanda bêtement Sam.

-J'ai pas faim, décréta bien trop rapidement la jeune fille pour être crédible.

Sam leva un sourcil, mais il voyait bien que Shale était plus impatiente de découvrir le quartier que de se mettre les pieds sous la table. Vu la tête de mort-vivante qu'elle tirait, il était hors de question qu'il l'emmène où que ce soit sans lui avoir fait avaler un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

-Tu as taillé la route sans me prévenir, alors pour cet acte, je te condamne à venir prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi et mes parents, dit ironiquement Sam en s'avançant vers son logis.

-Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas faim, gémit Shale en suivant néanmoins les pas de son hôte. Je pète la forme ! Et puis tes parents vont êtres en colère contre moi.

-Il va bien falloir que tu les affronte un jour, lui dit Sam en s'approchant du perron.

Optimus regarda les deux jeunes se disputer, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. L'espèce humaine méritait la paix.

Les adolescents avaient passé la porte et le chef Autobot alla rattraper cette dernière avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le garage aménagé qui renfermait son soldat ainsi que cette étrange moto, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison des Witwiki.

* * *

><p>3ème éclat - INCORPORATION - <em>Fin<em>


End file.
